The production of composite slabs of angular cross-section from foam flocks, for example polyurethane foam is generally known. The flocks are sprayed with a binder or sintered or fused with one another. Depending on the nature of the filling cross-section of the chosen molding box, the finished slabs, as a rule have a rectangular or square cross-section. For circular slab form, but they can also have angular forms.
While a density distribution which is homogeneous over the filling cross-section can be achieved in circular slabs, it is a disadvantage in the case of angular filling cross-sections that, in slab production, in particular as a function of the flock size and of the tendency of the flocks to form bridges, hollow spaces and rounded edges are formed during introduction of the flocks into the molding box, especially, in the corners thereof; a lower density, furthermore, forming in these comers rather than in the inside of the slab. In particular, the processing of flocks of the usual sizes of 12 to 15 mm present such difficulties.
Because of the hollow spaces and rounded-off corners and the inhomogeneous density--taken over the slab cross-section--attempts have already been made to subsequently stuff flocks into the corners manually. This means a higher expenditure of time during production, and the density achieved in the comers in such a manner depends solely on the skill of the operating staff and is not reproducible.
Therefore, for use of the slab material for objects with greater requirements, it is therefore often necessary to cut the finished angular flock composite slab to eliminate untrue edges and inhomogeneous corners. Needless to say, about 10% waste results from this practice, for which production work is lost, even though this waste as a rule can be recycled for lesser quality processes.